1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for extinguishing a fire, characterized by using a polyfluoro-tertiary amine as the main component of a gaseous fire-extinguishing chemical agent. Use of the currently employed gaseous halon fire-extinguishing chemical agent has been restricted because of its tendency to deplete the stratospheric ozone. The present invention concerns a method for efficiently extinguishing fire by using a fire-extinguishing chemical agent having as a main component thereof a polyfluoro-tertiary amine, a compound assuming a gaseous state at room temperature or assuming a liquid state at room temperature but having a low boiling point, in the place of the aforementioned gaseous halon fire-extinguishing chemical agent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, the use of chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs) and halons have been banned under Montreal Protocol on Substances that deplete the stratospheric ozone layer in view of the importance of preserving it. At present, CFCs are extensively used as refrigerants, solvents, and the like. As alternatives to CFCs, there have been proposed hydrofluorocarbons (HFCs) and hydrochlorofluorocarbons (HCFCs) imparted with high enough decomposability to prevent them from reaching the stratosphere by the introduction of a hydrogen atom into the fluorine compound.
As gaseous fire-extinguishing chemical agents, halon 1301 (chemical formula: CF.sub.3 Br), halon 1211 (CF.sub.2 BrCl), and halon 2402 (CF.sub.2 BrCF.sub.2 Br), which contain a bromine atom effective in extinguishing fire, have been in use to date. Since bromine atoms also destroy the stratospheric ozone, the gaseous fire-extinguishing chemical agents of the halon series are, like the agents of CFCs, fated to be abolished.
Recent years have seen the development of various alternatives to the halons. Compared with the halons, however, these new agents are notably deficient in the ability to extinguish fire as well as in biological safety. In such places as airplane cabins, computer rooms, and control towers where high fire extinguishing capability is required, there is still no alternative to halon.
In view of the vital importance of protecting the stratospheric ozone, a strong need has arisen for the development of an alternative fire-extinguishing chemical agent which is comparable to halon in terms of fire extinguishing ability, biological safety and compatibility with other substances but which does not destroy the stratospheric ozone.